Fragments from Cray
by Asukai Haruka
Summary: This is a story whose characters are the cards themselves. This will be a collection of oneshots of ranging content rating (T to M), with pairings like Ramiel x Zerachiel and Macha x Tarutu. This story will only contain Yuri pairings, and will be based off card lores as much as possible. Requests are welcome, but please, Yuri only. Kindly read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fueled by the "feels" for card lores, I have started this fanfic, which will contain oneshots about the cards ranging from T to M in rating. You may send me a request to write about certain cards, but I cannot guarantee that I will do it unless I like the idea/pairing and have the time to write.**

**I hope this will be enjoyable for all of you!**

**Haruka**

Life that has been lost can never be reclaimed. Wars that have been fought can never be forgotten. The wounds that had been left behind would heal with time, but the scars would never fade. No matter what I do, I can never see the smiles of my old allies again, six feet under as they are. The knight who led her legion with pride and joy was changed forever by the events that had transpired in her devastating past.

We were assigned by the King of Knights, Alfred, to the Sacred Valley that bordered the Dragonic Empire and the United Sanctuary, a magical place that the Kagero Clan had long been trying to steal from us. They believed the owner of the sacred land would always have the blessing of the Goddess Amaterasu, the Goddess who saw the future and created her own luck. The Goddess' favor was immensely important as it often decided the outcome of the battle; she could turn the tables in any situation as long as she wished to.

Back on that battlefield, I was like a machine, I continued to fight even as my allies fell left and right, fully knowing that all my efforts would gradually be forgotten as the war waged on and time collected dust on the surface of our story. One by one, my allies descended into the darkness, our morale dwindled with our numbers.

Still, we fought on, scarlet staining our blades and sinking deep into our battle-worn souls. Ingrained into our minds, the memories of war haunted our every living moment. Death stalked us wherever we walked, it was a wonder that we did not grow insane within that blood-soaked valley, forging onward through blood and gore and bone. Bravely we pushed forward, only to be crushed by wave after wave of dragons and dragon knights from the Kagero Clan. We never gained any reinforcements, we were the Forgotten Knights of the Royal Paladins, sent out by our King Alfred and left to fight until not a single one of us remained.

We could never return to our homes, the valley was bordered by magic that prevented us from leaving until we attained victory once and for all for the Royal Paladins. We were trapped in an endless war we could not win, wiped from history and from the minds of all others who had known us. The Goddess no longer answered our calls, it seemed that the King of Knights had offended her in some way, and the Royal Paladins fell from grace in her noble eyes.

It was not long before my companions' minds collapsed, when but a quarter of us remained, many of them began taking their own lives. Supplies dwindled, my companions grew weak from hunger and constant battle, their minds completely destroyed by the Hell we were forced to go through. It was nothing like the battle our teachers and superiors had described to us, that which they told us was but glorified propaganda to urge more civilians to join the Royal Paladins.

The day where only she and I remained came with time, surrounded by the blood of allies whom we had come to see as family, we stood back to back on the battlefield. We used to be lovers, this girl and me, we encouraged each other when we could and comforted one another with our bodies when the need arose. Moans spilled from our tent at night and teases rained upon us at sunrise, those were the days where we still were intact. Rolling in the thin, waterproof layer that was our sleeping bag, we murmured each other's names fervently as we made love, hopeful to someday return, victorious, to the land from which we came.

She whom I loved, with long silver hair and brilliant emerald eyes and skin like porcelain, was suffering and breaking more and more as the days passed. We who have sacrificed so much can no longer say a word; the language we spoke had disappeared into the dust and death of the battlefield, all we knew was blood and pain and darkness. Our names... even they had faded from our memories, never to return. I could not even remember the name of the girl I loved with all my heart...

The dragons would come soon, our supplies would not last us more than a day. The both of us knew we would die before the week was past; the Forgotten Knights would soon be reunited once again in the underworld, where the horror of war ceased to exist. Allowing my hand to brush hers, I stood taller, prepared to die alongside her as the dragons swarmed from over the mountains, large wings blacking out the sky. When they descended, we charged without hesitation, not at all afraid to perish. I watched as my enemies' blood splattered to the ground, I darted between them and slashed them to pieces without fear or concern about my wellbeing. Life mattered nothing to me, I knew that victory was impossible to attain; death was the only way I could free myself from the curse. If I were to die, I would at least bring some of those damn lizards to the other side with me.

Wide-eyed and fueled with adrenaline, I barely felt the pain of those dragons' claws digging into my body or their flames searing into my skin. I felt like a rag doll, completely empty on the inside, fighting just so that I would not go to Hell alone. It was only when I heard her cry of agony did I start to feel again, my heart screamed in my chest as I fought to get to her side.

Before my eyes they crushed her, shattering her bones violently and destroying her insides, her body imploded and her dying scream pierced the air, striking me through the heart. A tortured, inhuman scream was torn from my throat, fury boiled within me and I rose to my feet with the intent to avenge her death before I joined her on the other side. I loved her, I loved her so much and they just crushed her without mercy...!

My blades passed through the heated scales of my enemies like a hot knife through butter, splattering their foul blood all over the battlefield and my body. Sobbing and quivering with anger and sorrow, I fought like a monster on that field. Most of the dragons that descended upon us that day were delivered to Hell by my hand, destroyed in the name of vengeance. They had not expected me to be so powerful, fueled with animalistic fury and hatred; I was no longer the young and calm knight I had once been. Unable to recall any language that I had once learned as a child, all I could do was scream my emotions senselessly as I attacked wildly, tearing those damned dragons to pieces left and right.

In the name of the Forgotten Knights, go to Hell, you fire breathing bastards! For all of my friends whom you killed, for all of the dreams that you crushed, you must pay with your pathetic lives!

I fought for as long as I could, I held out until barely any of the enemy remained. That was when I was struck down, claws digging into my chest, tearing my flesh apart, ripping my armor as though it were paper...

**Pain. Darkness. Bliss.**

When I woke again, I was surrounded by white winged angels tending to my wounds. The pain that dragged at my body told me I was still alive, it was the worst realization to have ever dawned on me in my entire life. I was suicidal, trapped in a deep pit of despair, but these angels never gave up on me. They watched over me and spoke gently and soothingly to me, doing their best to close up all the wounds the war had left within me, be they physical or emotional. My recovery was slow and painful, my emotions were often a roller coaster that left me drained an unpredictable, yet the angels continued to show infinite patience and care toward me and never once grew angry at me.

"You are safe now, young one," they assured me, "Everything will be okay. The war has ended, and you are alive."

"Okay?" I scoffed in reply, bitter and choked with despair, "My entire legion was abandoned to die alone, forgotten by all! They are all dead now, my entire world is gone now!"

"But you are still alive, and you remember them. These lives that have been lost rely on the living to carry them forth. You must live for them, at the very least."

As time passed, the angels managed to change my mindset and heal me, allowing my wounds to close so that I could walk out in the world again. Deep within my heart the scars remained, but at least I was strong enough to raise my head and forge onward, carrying my allies upon my shoulders. Their names may have long been lost to me, but their faces remain seared into my memory and I will never forget them.

The angels asked me if I would like to return to the Royal Paladins, but I knew that I could never forgive them for what they had done to us Forgotten Knights. Hence, I decided to stay with the angels who had saved my life, to lead the rest of my existence serving them and saving others who have been wounded by war like myself. The mortal wounds I had sustained from the dragons, both upon my body and upon my soul, were miraculously healed by these wonderful angels whom I owed my life to.

I became one of the Angel Feathers Clan that day, granted a new name for I could no longer recall the one I used to have. Working hard to pay back the Clan that had given me a new purpose in life, I rose through the ranks to become a Chief Nurse with time, improving my medical skills and putting the battle skills I had as a knight to good use even as a doctor.

I became known as Circular Saw, Kiriel, an angel talented in surgery and combat, the confident and beautiful blue haired angel who would not falter even if she landed in the middle of a battlefield. My years of hard work had taught me my limits, and I tried my best to surpass them as much as I could. I would not allow something like limits to hold me down any longer, I would break free of them and help as many people as I could.

My friends, my love, I still have not forgotten any of your faces. I will never forget any of you; it is for all of your sakes that I am working so hard after all. I am not simply one life, I am the embodiment of the will of our entire legion. I am the last of the Forbidden Knights, and I will live on for your sakes as well as my own.

The future awaits, my knights, and it will be long before I ever meet any of you again. Wait for me, I will soon return to you all in the afterlife, where we may embrace once more and share the friendly banter that made our legion so special. My beloved, I apologize that I can no longer recall your name, I hope to be able to meet you again soon and build our relationship again. This love between us is still tangible, I just know it, nothing will destroy the unique bonds that held us together.

_Even though no one remembers us, we Forgotten Knights will always bounce back for more and never give in to defeat!_

**A/N: I apologize that it is short, but I hope it makes a satisfactory read! Please leave a review to tell me if I should continue or not!**

**Haruka**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This next installment is M-rated and involves a mature relationship between two girls. If it offends you or if you are not of age to be polluted, please do not read any further.**

**Alright, for those of you who can get this far, I hope this is an enjoyable story for you! It isn't pure smut, though; sorry to disappoint any perverts out there, the sex isn't the main thing in this story.**

**Haruka**

**SHADOW PALADIN**

Light spilled across the castle floor as the door was pushed open. A nameless servant spoke, "My Lord, Lady Macha has returned."

The Dark Dictator did not spare a glance for his servant, already deep in thought. "Let her in." The information this young maiden bore was important, he knew, if she had managed to find out all he had required of her. He had to hear it as soon as possible; he had the fate of his entire Clan to think of.

The servant quickly obeyed, allowing the turquoise haired maiden to enter the chamber of her King. She bowed automatically; the years away had not changed her much. "Arise, Darkness Maiden, and tell me what you have learned on your mission." The formality between them remained as it was when she first left; he was relieved that it was that way. If their formality had increased and she feared him, she might withhold information from him just to keep him happy. Considering the circumstances, the Dark Dictator could not afford that. The fate of the entire Shadow Paladin Clan might rely on the information she brought.

She obeyed him, rising to her feet and speaking respectfully, her eyes on his feet, "The Void which had once sealed us has found a new method of polluting our world. The Void has birthed a new Clan, Link Joker, in Star Gate, and have taken over the leaders or prominent figures of certain Clans through a mysterious process called 'Reversal'. Most corrupted units have a strange ability to paralyze their opponents, called 'Lock', and it has had devastating effects on the Royal Paladins."

"Can we combat this corruption?" the King asked, a frown clear on his shadowed face. It deepened when he gained a negative response from the young maiden; was all he could do sit around waiting helplessly for the Void to consume his Clan once more? With a sigh he spoke, "We shall have to request aid from Earth once more. The matter is no longer in our hands, we must simply persevere."

"Yes, my Lord." The sense of dread and doom that hung around them unnerved both knight and king, the seriousness of the situation had not evaded either warrior. They both knew that their Clan, their way of life and their very existences were at stake, and all they could do was watch and wait. Like goddamn sitting ducks, they could only flap about helplessly in their pond, waiting to be taken down by the enemy.

"In your absence, we have had a young maiden among us who has grown much like you," the King says to lighten the mood, "She is head over heels for you, Darkness Maiden."

Macha chuckled slightly, "Is that so, my Lord?" She had never had any liking toward men, the beastly and boorish things, she had always been a maiden attracted to other maidens. Women were strong, intelligent and emotional, they intrigued and intoxicated her, a fact she hid very well while she was within the ranks of the traditionalist Royal Paladins, who surely would not have accepted her sexuality. No other Clan in the world had problems about it, though, especially the Bermuda Triangle. Since they only had females within their Clan, it was no surprise that love bloomed beautifully between females.

"She goes by the alias of Black Cloaked Revenger. Her name is Tarutu, if I recall correctly, and she has taken to your style as well. She is a fair young thing, maybe you would take interest, make her happy," the Dark Dictator spoke rather fondly of the relatively new knight, surprising Macha. To have the King of the Shadow Paladins concern himself over her happiness, it was no simple feat. That girl, the Black Cloaked Revenger, must be of sound character, good looking, reliable and a fantastic warrior on the battlefield.

"I shall consider, my Lord," it intrigued her immensely, the turquoise haired maiden wanted to know more about this girl. Maybe this girl could be who she was looking for all along.

"That is good to hear. Darkness Maiden, please return to your chamber and rest well, I will not have much assigned to you until I feel you have rested adequately for the long and trying mission you have endured. In an hour, I will send the Black Cloaked Revenger to you." Was the King up to matchmaking now? Was he that bored, or was he trying to distract himself from the fear of being helpless due to the Void? Whatever the reasons behind his actions were, it did not really bother Macha, she was just curious. She would consider the girl, if she wished so she would spend more time with her and get to know her.

"Yes, my Lord."

Only high ranking officials of the Shadow Paladin had their own chambers, the lower ranked soldiers lived in communal barracks. It was not really bad either way and warriors were never fussy, as long as they did not sleep with the dragons, they were fine.

Where Macha walked, the crowd parted and bowed respectfully; among them she saw many new faces. Their eyes glittered with awe as they whispered her legend to one another, amazed that they could actually set eyes on the magnificent Darkness Maiden, Macha. Many things had changed, the turquoise haired maiden mused inwardly, since the Void came into their lives. Many troubling things cropped up in other Clans and nations, threatening the safety and security of the Shadow Paladins, and even Cray itself. The Gold Paladins, once the replacement of the Royal Paladins, ended up with copies of almost every single Royal Paladin unit, even little ones like Bringer of Luck, Epona. It was strange to have two Alfreds and Blaster Blades, and to the Shadow Paladins it simply meant twice the enemies.

The turquoise haired maiden took a long shower and dressed casually, leaving her armor where it was, sitting in a corner to think. How could the outnumbered Shadow Paladins possibly hold their ground and defend their homestead? Blaster Dark had been swayed to the Royal Paladins' side by Majesty Lord Blaster, abandoning the Clan that had accepted him despite all his shortcomings and all the darkness that corrupted him. Another version of him, Blaster Dark Revenger, had taken over in his absence and formed a team, led by Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom, to defend their homeland. However, it did not change the fact that the Shadow Paladins had lost an important knight.

The formation of the Revengers actually rather amused Macha; who did Blaster Dark Revenger think he was, batman? Still, he was a strong fighter and the Revengers were good warriors, it was a huge help to the Shadow Paladins to have soldiers willing to stand up for their own Clan. After all, the Shadow Paladins had too many enemies and no allies, the Dark Zone was unstable and unpredictable, Magallicana and Star Gate minded their own businesses and preferred to stay away from messy warfare unless their own homes were dragged into it, the Zoo nation loved peace save for the Megacolony Mafia, and they worked for whoever had the biggest pockets. All those who took sides in the United Sanctuary sided the Royals, (AKA Gold Paladins). The Genesis, Angel Feathers and Oracle Think Tank Clans were on neutral ground, but holy as they were it was unlikely that they would side the sinful knights of the shadows.

They were the Clan who only had themselves to rely on, it was them against the world. Many of them were rejects, outcasts or people fueled by sins like jealousy and greed and anger; she herself was thrown out from the Royal Paladins for harming civilians in order to obtain victory. They were people with nowhere else to go, and they would defend their last fortress with their lives. That was the strength of the Shadow Paladins; they would risk anything for victory.

How could one obtain victory if one were worried about the lives of others and oneself? Victory required sacrifice, fighting with one's life on the line and only tasting defeat through death, that was the Shadow Paladin way!

Sure, they had changed; they no longer pillaged nor killed innocents for no reason. However, they still put their lives on the line for every battle they fought without restraint nor mercy. They were still who they were before, warriors with hearts stained in sin, and no one would forget it nor let them forget.

A nervous knock on the door drew Macha from her thoughts. Calming herself down, she asked, "Who is it?"

"Black Cloaked Revenger, Tarutu, my Lady." The voice of the girl enchanted Macha, it was rich and feminine and sweet, unlike anything she had ever heard before. Had it already been an hour? Had she really thought for so long...?

"Enter," she called, rising from her seat and approaching the door as it slowly swung open. Dressed in black like her alias suggested, the maiden that stood before her literally took Macha's breath away. She was cute, with orange hair in twintails, and the turquoise haired maiden understood what her King meant about this girl copying her style.

"L-Lady Macha..." the girl's amazing blue eyes were stretched wide with disbelief, and then she threw herself at her idol in a warm embrace. Surprised, the turquoise haired maiden accepted the gesture, patting the back of the girl's head awkwardly. Their scents intoxicated one another, the desires that they had staved off began to burn. Macha felt drawn to this young maiden like a moth to a flame, she had an almost irresistible urge to strip the girl and take her right there.

Drawing Tarutu into her lap, the turquoise haired maiden settled comfortably on her bed. They spoke of the battles that had occurred in Macha's absence, particularly about the famous ones Tarutu led. Humble and focused on the defense of her homestead, Tarutu spoke, "The Royal and Gold Paladins refuse to give us the chance to recover our losses. At this rate, there will be no room in the United Sanctuary for the Shadow Paladins."

"I heard that we lost the outer Carmile territories in a clash with the Gold Paladins," Macha said, bringing up the first loss Tarutu had ever experienced throughout her brilliant career. The entire legion refused to retreat no matter how outnumbered they were, pressing onward bravely.

"We would have lost the entire Carmile had the Angel Feathers not interrupted," the orange haired maiden went on to recall the way the Lapis Lazuli Celestials had swooped in on the dwindling Shadow Paladins and, to their surprise, fought off the Gold Paladins with crushing power as Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel's magical Sweet Harmony reverberated through the battlefield. They proceeded to heal the wounded and fly the Shadow Paladins back to their base camp, refusing to accept thanks. "I hate to admit it, but we owe the Celestials one."

Smiling, Macha explained that the three Holy Clans were like that, they helped whoever was being wronged to keep the balance. They poured out to one another things that they had never told others before, and it was not long before Tarutu hesitantly voiced the question she longed to ask, which was about Macha's view on homosexuality.

"If it is because you like me, young one, fear not. I have always been a maiden attracted to her own kind," she purred huskily into the younger's ear, savoring the tomato impression that she pulled off in return.

"The King told me," Macha offered as an explanation, "And I thought I'd give you a shot and see if you were the one I was waiting for." Leaning in to allow her breath to tickle the girl's ear, she purred, "It seems like you are thus far."

Tarutu turned a deeper shade of red, letting out a startled squeak as the maiden she admired nibbled on her ear. "Mm..." the sound vibrated through the orange haired maiden's body, lighting a not-so-subtle fire beneath her skin.

"You're absolutely adorable, Black Cloaked Revenger," Macha could barely restrain herself any longer, she had bottled up years' worth of sexual frustration and was about to burst, on a girl whom she barely knew.

"C-call me T-Tarutu... L-Lady Macha..." her voice trembled weakly, she was sensitive and it aroused Macha immensely. Touching something so innocent and pure... it sent delicious shivers down her spine.

"I'd rather you do without the honorific," Macha purred, grazing her tongue along Tarutu's pale neck; the girl in her arms whimpered, closing her eyes and shuddering delicately. The turquoise haired maiden wanted to make this girl hers, completely hers...

Love and lust blazed through Tarutu, and she bravely shifted to meet her idol's lips with her own. She did not care that things were moving too quickly, she knew that the both of them had needs they desperately had to sate. It was driving them both crazy, Macha had but a razor thin line of self-control remaining that kept her from ravaging the girl before her.

"Please..." Tarutu whimpered needily when she broke free from the kiss, "Take me..."

That was it, the last of the turquoise haired maiden's self-control was damned and thrown out the window, she pinned the younger girl beneath her and kissed her fiercely, their tongues intertwining heatedly. Neither of them had any cares nor inhibitions left, their hands roaming one another's bodies and shucking off layers of clothing as the evening progressed. Macha dominated easily, capturing the younger girl's wrists above her head and running a tongue along her neck, enjoying the shiver that passed through Tarutu's body. Her hands gently ran along the dark cloth of the younger's bra, lingering around the spot hardened with arousal.

Tarutu closed her eyes and moaned as her idol sucked on her neck, kneading her breast gently and chuckling at her reactions. Macha suddenly stopped, drawing a disappointed whimper from her 'prey', hand shifting to unclasp the orange haired maiden's bra and wrapping it firmly around her wrists, binding them to the headboard. Whimpering, Tarutu strained slightly against her restraint, cheeks blazing with embarrassment.

"You're amazing," the turquoise haired maiden breathed, one hand trailing lazily down Tarutu's stomach and down to her panties, ghosting over the wet spot she found there. The orange haired girl arched her back with a gasp, overwhelmed by the heat that claimed her entire being. She could hardly believe it, her idol, _Darkness Maiden Macha herself,_ was about to take her... Her eyes closed and she shivered as Macha purred, "You're mine... all mine..." She had no complaints, she was more than happy to belong to her idol.

Something warm encased her nipple and Tarutu's eyes flew wide open, a loud moan drawn from her throat as her idol began to suck, swirling and flicking around it mercilessly, driving all coherent thought from her mind. The elder girl's teeth gently grazed her nipple, tugging lightly; Tarutu could no longer think straight. Her strength was being drained from her body as her idol continued her merciless teasing... "Haahh... aahhh... mmnnn... aahhhnn..."

Desire pulsed between them, thick in the air, undeniable, unmistakable, unbearable; Tarutu craved more of her idol's touch, moaning and whimpering as her thoughts steadily went numb in her pleasure fogged brain. Suddenly, Macha pressed a hand between her junior's legs, applying a gentle pressure against the heated and wet flesh. "Hyaahh...!" In response, the younger girl bucked her hips instinctively as a jolt of electricity seared through her body; she had _never_ felt something so amazing in her life.

"You're absolutely _soaked_," Macha purred teasingly, savoring the dark red that stained Tarutu's alabaster cheeks in response to the statement. Before the orange haired maiden could protest, her panties (a surprisingly childish looking pair for a Shadow Paladin commander) were removed and tossed to the other end of the room, baring her completely.

Squeaking in surprise, she tried to press her thighs together, desperate to cover herself. Soothingly, Macha whispered seductively into her ear, "Don't hide from me, sweetie." Obediently, Tarutu opened her legs, biting her lip, closing her eyes and bucking her hips as her idol ran an experimental finger over her hot, wet core. Parting it with two fingers, the elder maiden blew lightly on it, quivering with excitement as Tarutu shivered and moaned her name in response.

Curiously, Macha brushed a thumb over her junior's clitoris; Tarutu arched and emitted a sound close to a scream in response, pupils dilated in shock and intense pleasure. A cunning smile spread over the turquoise haired maiden's face as her 'prey' panted underneath her; Tarutu's sensitivity would be something she could take advantage of tonight. Not only tonight... there would surely be other nights to come, especially when the fear of the Void built up and sent frustrations soaring to never seen before heights.

Macha leaned in and took a long, deliberately slow lick that encompassed the orange haired maiden's entire core, flicking against the little bundle of nerves as she passed it. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH...!" she responded with a long and loud cry, back arching delicately and hips bucking wildly as thousands of nerve endings sent jolts of pleasure to her mind. White-hot, unforgettable delight filled her completely, she could not think of anything but how good she felt.

Sucking the younger girl's weak spot deep into her mouth, Macha savored the moans and mewls of surprise her junior could not help but let out, hips bucking desperately. In between her gasps and cries, Tarutu whimpered her idol's name fervently and lovingly, driving Macha even wilder, encouraging her. It was driving them both crazy...

Running her tongue over the honeyed flesh, the turquoise haired girl sought the entrance, pushing her tongue into it the moment she finds it. In surprise, Tarutu arches and screams, her inner walls tightening around the intrusion that swirled pleasurably within her. "M-Macha... Nngghhh... hhaaaahhhh... mmmnnn... aaahhhh...!"

The heat, desire and pleasure built to a magnificent climax that completely blanked the younger girl's mind; floating in a sea of white-hot pleasure away from her earthly troubles, Tarutu let go of everything that had been plaguing her mind. Nothing mattered at all in that pure white world, not the Shadow Paladins' territorial problems, not the Void... It was just her, her idol and sweet, addictive pleasure. It was complete and utter bliss.

When she recovered and came down from the mind-numbing high, Tarutu found herself released, her idol watching curiously from between her legs, lips stained with the evidence of her desire. Quickly reversing their positions, she purred into Macha's ear, "It's my turn..."

**A/N: First lemon, I apologize that it isn't exactly the best (no experience at all here). I hope that the story was still enjoyable, though.**

**Feel free to leave requests! You can ask for more senpai x fangirl if you wish!**

**Haruka**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Greetings, all who are reading this! Here is the next installment based on the first Clan I have ever used and my second favorite Clan, the Oracle Think Tank! My favorite Clan is Bermuda Triangle, Pacifica is my sweetheart:)**

**This might be considered incest, if you consider Battle Sister Glace and Battle Sister Omelet sisters. (Omelet does call Glace "**_**O-nee-sama**_**"…)**

**Okay, enough with the random information. On with the story!**

**Haruka**

**ORACLE THINK TANK**

**Glace's POV**

"Citizens of the Shadow Paladin Clan in the Eastern Roza district have been spreading unrest among the people. They desire to set up a terrorist organization to overthrow the United Sanctuary's ruling system and create a Clan of their own. We would normally overlook such foolish and unattainable plans, but these people have learned Black Magic and combined it with their birth Clan's ruthlessness; it is a dangerous combination and they must be eliminated. Glace, Omelet, I'm counting on the two of you for this."

I saluted crisply and turned to leave the room, not at all bothered to check if my partner was following behind me. She was always by my side, sticking to me as much as she could, there was no way she would allow me to escape from her sight. It was rather annoying at times for I rarely got any peace from my hyperactive fangirl of a partner, but she was useful in battle and I could always count on her to have my back without even the slightest flicker of doubt.

"Thanks for the mission, Fromage!" Omelet's cheerful voice rang out a few steps behind me as she waved farewell to our supposed leader; her footsteps padding after me echoed through the silent hallways of The Church in no time.

This was the Headquarters of the Battle Sisters, Oracle Think Tank's main mission center, a group of elves and humans serving under the Goddess Amaterasu. We destroyed those Amaterasu-sama deemed dangerous before they could fully bloom, altering the gruesome future the core of the Oracle Think Tank predicted. We were dressed as nuns and usually worked in teams, and many of us were not exactly right in the head.

Take Battle Sister Cocoa for example, a sadistic and rather frightening young elf who loved hurting others. Or Battle Sister Chocolat, whose main offense and defense involved spraying bullets wildly until her petite frame could no longer support the recoil. Battle Sister Mocha loved to kick things about and enjoyed combat far more than she should; and all these crazy people were in the same team. Was Fromage even thinking when she assigned them together? Did she feel the Order had too much money to spare, hence putting together a team capable of incurring thousands to repair the damage they cause in a single mission?

My stoic features betrayed none of my thoughts as I headed for the teleportation portal located in the basement of the Clan's core. The Oracle Think Tank was one of the most technologically advanced Clans on Cray, but no one knew about it. Within the Oracle's territory were many secrets, we had no civilians in our land at all and did not allow members of other Clans entry without permission and escorts to supervise and guide them. Most Clans relied on recruiting their civilians to stay afloat; we recruited talent from the other United Sanctuary nations. Creatures of all kinds flocked to us, all desiring to work under the brilliant Goddess, so we never faced any labor shortages; we could actually afford to be picky with who we accepted into the Clan, which was a good thing. The Battle Sisters, however, were all native-born, raised from birth to take on the position we now held.

"_O-nee-sama_," Omelet called from behind me, "Are we really not going to try to do anything about the Void?" I could feel her blue eyes burning into me, a gaze comprising of multiple emotions.

I understood her worries; none of us could believe it when the core told us that we were not to do anything to combat the Void. It made us feel helpless, though Amaterasu-sama assured us that we were sitting back not because we could do nothing but because the future was not bleak even if we did not interfere. We could all see the destruction and darkness the Void brought in its wake, but Amaterasu seemed confident that it would be solved before it got out of hand. Omelet was not the only one with doubts, though, even Battle Sisters Cookie and Cream were edgy about it and Cookie never worried about opponents before. She would just mock them, fall upon them and destroy them all.

"I trust in Amaterasu-sama," I responded as I set the coordinates of our destination into the teleportation portal, "You should too." "I do!" Omelet declared loudly, "But… I don't enjoy feeling like a sitting duck." She looked uncharacteristically downcast and worried; it unnerved and saddened me that my bubbly "little sister" was so upset. Finalizing our destination with one hand, I rested the other on my small sized partner's head, ruffling her short blonde hair fondly.

She looked up at me, a blush spreading across her cheeks, and I immediately turned away from her and stepped into the portal to hide my own embarrassment. When I opened my eyes again, I was standing on the roof of the village we were sent to annihilate, Omelet by my side. The entire place was in a pretty bad condition, it was not so much of a village as it was a slum. The Shadow Paladins never bothered to help their citizens, after all, the money and resources stayed within the army, the people could starve for all they cared.

"Since we do not need to worry about damaging infrastructure, we do not need to hold back, do we?" Omelet's eyes were shining with the desire to head in to battle. I nodded, clenching and unclenching my fists as I watched the goings on below us, ensuring that I had not made any mistakes with the coordinates. The partially mutated state of most of the civilians told me this was it; Black Magic had its ways of turning humans into the worst of beasts.

"Let's go." The moment the words left my lips, I leapt at the nearest group of enemies and smashed into them brutally, crushing them all beneath me. The ground shuddered and gave way under my strength, blood splattered violently in various directions as I continued my assault.

Behind me, Omelet was smashing her way through her enemies as well; we were both skilled in close range combat and had the frightening strength of demons, able to break through granite as if it were Styrofoam. The half-mutated creatures barely had any time to react before they were crushed, bones shattered to pieces, blood splattering violently outward from their deformed bodies and their dying shrieks fading into the hot air. Since this was a slum in the Shadow Paladin territory, it meant that destroying them completely had little to no consequences and the Order would not have to pay for the structural damages we left behind. That meant we could fight no holds barred, smashing through walls to annihilate our targets.

They were gone in no time at all; still weak, they could do nothing but run around as we chased them, unable to escape their fates. They foolishly thought a Clan as defensive as the Oracle Think Tank weak, not knowing that the Battle Sisters were all trained warriors, mentally unstable or not, and should never be taken lightly. With our mission accomplished, the two of us wiped the blood off our bodies and started the journey back to The Church. It would not take us long; by the next sunrise we should be back in our Headquarters.

"_O-nee-sama_," Omelet finally broke the silence when we were settling in for the night within our own territory, "Are you hungry?" It was odd that she had not said a word throughout our entire journey, but I assumed she was just affected by the somber mood that had descended over Cray since the arrival of the Void.

I shook my head to decline her offer, locating a suitable tree to climb so I could get some rest before we started our journey once more in the early hours of the morning. Omelet's voice trembled when she spoke again, _"O-nee-sama_, why do you always wear that veil?"

I knew she would ask that, she was extremely persistent about obtaining an answer about it. I sighed, "You know my answer." She makes a whining, protesting kind of sound, "But I want to know!" I shook my head and settled in the tree, looking up at the stars and subconsciously resting one hand on the veil Omelet had mentioned.

"_O-nee-sama_!" Omelet whined again, looking very much like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Training my half-glazed gaze upon my partner, I spoke, "Come join me." Obediently, she climbed up the tree and snuggled into my arms as she usually would, clinging to me tightly. This time, however, she seemed sadder than before; there was something on her mind.

"_O-nee-sama_," she whispered softly, looking up at me with clouded blue eyes, anger and pain swirling violently within the sapphire depths, "We have been working together for so long, but you have not seen me for who I am even once, have you?!" The accusation shocked me; I never knew that Omelet felt that way... It was true that I had picked Omelet as a protégée simply because she reminded me of _her_, but time had made me appreciate the blonde for who she was and not for whom I had intended her to replace.

Voice cracking, Omelet shouted, "I'm not her and I never will be, _o-nee-sama_! Can't you see that?!" She broke down completely in my arms, sobbing violently. I never knew that I had been causing her so much pain; Omelet did not look like the type to hide her true feelings, after all. My heart broke to see her like that; I knew I could not keep the truth from her any longer.

"Omelet," I whispered tenderly, letting my stoic mask fall away for once, "It is true that I picked you because you reminded me of _her_." She cringed visibly and tensed in my arms, as if about to pull away from me. Taking a deep breath, I continued honestly, "However, I have come to see you as who you are and appreciate the differences between you. I… I love you, Omelet; I just don't know how to show it."

She tensed again, shivering uncontrollably, before mumbling moodily in my arms, "_O-nee-sama wa baka!_" I chuckled faintly as she started to sob into me again, repeating the word "_baka_", "idiot", again and again as she struck out at me feebly. Stroking her hair, I held her until she calmed, wondering if she knew what I really meant when I told her I loved her.

Were her love and my love the same? I highly doubted so; Omelet seemed much too innocent to love her "_nee-sama_" in so perverted a manner. The love I had felt for _her_ had yielded to the powerful, lustful love I felt for my protégée, partner and "little sister", yet it was most probably doomed to being unrequited for all eternity.

Holding Omelet in my arms, I realized that I did not particularly mind if she did not love me back the same way. As long as I could still embrace her, work by her side and listen to her adorable (though sometimes annoying) fangirling, I will be happy.

**Omelet's POV**

That night, I slept in _nee-sama_'s embrace, having cried myself to sleep. As the morning sunlight lit up _nee-sama_'s hair, turning it a brilliant gold, I wondered what she meant when she told me she loved me. How did she love me? Did she love me as just a little sister, or did she love me the same way she had loved _her_?

I had no idea who that girl from _nee-sama_'s past was; no one had any clue but _nee-sama_ herself, and that girl if she still walked this earth. And Amaterasu-sama, who knew everything no matter how insignificant it was. The relationship between them was deep, however, for that girl's disappearance left scars in _nee-sama_'s heart that obviously would never fade. That damn veil that girl had left _nee-sama_ is one of her most treasured possessions, it was obvious that _nee-sama_ still cared for her immensely.

I guessed that meant I had no hope at all of winning _nee-sama_'s heart, but as long as I can continue working by her side, it does not matter. Battle after battle, watching her back as her long blonde hair flowed gracefully behind her… that was my idea of heaven. I needed nothing else but _nee-sama_, the Void could consume the rest of the damn world for all I cared, as long as it left the Oracle and, most importantly, _nee-sama_ alone.

I was selfish, I knew that, but I did not want to change myself. It profited nothing for me to turn myself into someone I was not; I would just be lying to the world and to myself. I had shortcomings; even _nee-sama_ had them too, and that just made us who we were.

The large white towers of The Church slowly came into view as we walked, side by side and hand in hand, back toward our home. Cocoa, Mocha and Chocolat passed us by on the way to the teleportation room, I gave them a cheerful wave and they all smiled and waved back (Cocoa gave a creepy smile that made me shudder). Even though the Void loomed just over the horizon, corrupting both members of Cray and earth, life within the Oracle Think Tank still seemed normal, and that was all I longed for. As long as my Goddess, my Clan, my Order and my beloved were safe, life was perfect.

_Amaterasu-sama, if I could have one wish, please let me stay by nee-sama's side for all eternity…_

**PS: Feel free to PM / comment any requests you have! I am willing to write about male units as long as it is not Yaoi (I apologize in advance). Thank you for reading!**

**Haruka**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Greetings, all who are reading this story! This installment is a request by Blackwing-Darkraven who asked me to write about Pacifica. I had a hard time choosing a pairing since Pacifica is so young and the other idols so much older than her, but I managed something.**

**I hope this will be an enjoyable read for all! By the way, I have no idea if Pacifica's penguins have names, so I made some up for them.**

**Haruka**

**BERMUDA TRIANGLE**

**No POV**

"You did a great job today, Pacifica!" her personal assistant, a civilian from the underwater territory of the Bermuda Triangle, praises enthusiastically with a huge smile on her face. In the civilian's arms is a thick scrapbook comprising of nothing but photographs of the blonde idol, one could call her Pacifica's biggest fan.

The director's lackey, another civilian, chirps, "Of course she did! One would expect nothing else from the great Eternal Idol!"

Pacifica smiles easily at them, thanking them for their enthusiastic compliments and giggling childishly when they rain more praise upon her. Her personal assistant leans over to pat the little blue penguin, Aoi, by Pacifica's side, smiling when the penguin titters gratefully in response. The young idol's penguins are a big hit with everyone as they are all as friendly and good-natured as their adorable owner.

Rising from her seat, Pacifica excuses herself to her private quarters for some rest, asking her assistant to keep Aoi and Hana (her pink penguin) happy and occupied for a little while. "I'm sorry to burden you, but I'm quite tired," the adorable little blonde looks almost downcast, and her assistant is quick to reassure her, "Oh, it's no problem at all, Pacifica. Aoi, Hana and I will all have fun for a while, now won't we?"

Pacifica smiles when the two penguins chirp happily in response, Aoi and Hana are the only friends she has left from her time as an unknown civilian in Bermuda Triangle waters, all the others she had known faded into ambiguity, she does not even know if they are dead or alive. The Bermuda Triangle Clan is as tough as the Kagero and Narukami, they just do not seem so on the outside. "Thanks," she smiles, rubbing each penguin's head in turn. They chirrup happily and wave goodbye to their departing owner, Hana almost tripping on the edge of her robe. Aoi laughs at her and she launches herself at the blue penguin in response, starting a small and playful scrap.

The young idol swims down the hallway to the dormitory of Bermuda Triangle units with the title "Top Idol" or higher, locating her room with ease. It is the only one marked "Eternal Idol" after all; some workers had come in a few months ago to change the sign on her door to match her new title.

As Top Idol, Pacifica, she had many fans and was known all over the world as the Little Fairy of the Blue Sea, a great singer and actress who had a cheerful and childlike personality. She was respected and adored, but people still remembered then that she was but a living being, one mermaid amongst the thousands living in the Bermuda Triangle Clan's territory. After receiving the title of Eternal Idol, however, people elevated her to the status of a goddess, worshipping her intensely; they no longer saw her as a little mermaid girl who was capable of feeling not only happiness but sorrow and loneliness too.

No one sees her as Pacifica any longer; they all view her as an idol who cannot possibly be happier, an unreachable star glittering in the sky far above the water. No one knows the real Pacifica, the lonely little blonde girl who just wants a friend to talk to, a friend to hold, a friend who sees them as equals instead of placing her on a pedestal. True friends are rare jewels which she cannot seem to get her hands on; she only has Aoi and Hana, and though they are quite comforting presences, they are not enough and will never be.

All by herself in an empty room, Pacifica acknowledges almost bitterly that she is not more alone than she usually is. Surrounded by fans, staff, fellow idols, producers, directors... it all makes no difference, she is still alone and she no longer fools herself into thinking otherwise. The whole world has been tricked by her happy and cheerful demeanor, no one but she herself knows how wounded and lonely she truly is. Well, she herself and one other, very special, mermaid. A mermaid she has tried to trick and lock out of her heart but has gradually come to tolerate, and then welcome with open arms.

Looking at the mirror in the corner of her bedroom, Pacifica scowls at her reflection. "Mirror, mirror, who's the loneliest of all?" she asks aloud, resisting the urge to shatter the darn thing so she will no longer have to look at herself and all her weaknesses. With a sigh, the young idol burrows into the fluffy pillows surrounding her, allowing her façade to fade away completely and her small shoulders to shake with sobs.

_I can't hide this much longer… my mood is starting to deteriorate and soon enough, my secret will be out in public… I'd rather die than let that happen! _Sobbing into the fluffiest pink pillow in her collection, the petite blonde curls herself up into a tight ball, her long dress completely burying her body in layers of cloth and frills. _I'm so cold…_

There is no way she can feel more broken than she already is, the pain tears at her and the silence pierces her delicate ears. She is falling apart at the seams, desperate for someone she can trust and care about to wrap their arms around her and help hold her together. It breaks her, the loneliness is eating her alive, driving her insane. Crying all by herself, pretending to laugh, smiling and saying "it's okay" when it's not… It's unsightly, pathetic, miserably lonely…

_I'm alone in a world that's freezing my heart. One day, will it have turned to unfeeling stone? I think that will be best for me; a life without emotions hurts the least. All I need is a plastic smile and I'm set to go. Who cares if I am dead and hollow inside as long as the outside remains functional? Even if I die, it's alright, since I don't have anything to live for. Life is terrible, why not escape it now? It is not like I have anything to lose... besides Aoi and Hana, of course..._

_Ah, who am I kidding? Help me, someone, please… see through my façade, scold me for lying and embrace me tightly… Please hold me and let me sob out the knot in my heart, please grab on to me before I slip past the edge of no return, please save me from the loneliness that consumes me from the inside out…_

A gentle knock on the door makes Pacifica snap upright, wiping her eyes quickly and putting on one of her largest plastic smiles. She checks her reflection in the mirror to ensure that the dark thoughts she was thinking does not show on her face at all. "Come in!" she calls out cheerfully, she sounds like a silly child who has absolutely no troubles in her life and nothing weighing down her heart. It is no wonder that she is known as "Bermuda Triangle's greatest actress", for who she is pretending to be now is the exact opposite of who she really is.

"Pacifica," the door swings open just as a gentle voice washes over her, soothing her immensely. The petite blonde looks up to see the leader of PRISM-Promise, Labrador, enter the room and shut the door behind her gingerly.

Labrador is the only one Pacifica really trusts, she is a kind and surprisingly observant young mermaid who is exceptionally gentle toward the younger blonde. Naturally charismatic and with innate leadership qualities, Labrador attracts attention wherever she goes, a sweet little thing that many critics call "the elder, not so cute version of Pacifica". The brown haired mermaid has never minded the comparison and competition, she simply wants to get closer to the other idol and get to know her better.

Smiling warmly, Labrador asks, "How are you feeling today?"

_Absolutely terrible, I feel so cold and lonely I could die. Please snuggle me, I have a black hole in my chest. Please save me… _As if she is going to tell the truth like that. "Great!" the petite blonde exclaims cheerfully as the elder girl swims over to the large bed, settling down just and arm's length away from her. Pacifica's little body practically glows with happiness, being an experienced actress has its perks when you have secrets to hide. Acting is just a nice word for lying, after all…

"Don't lie to me, Pacifica," Labrador chides, wrapping both arms around the startled young idol and pulling her into a warm embrace, "I can tell you're lonely." Pacifica wants to protest, call it absolutely ridiculous, laugh it off and firmly affix her Eternal Idol mask to her soul, but the warmth of Labrador's arms completely shatters her self-control. Why should she hide anything from Labrador? The brown haired idol is the only one she allows into her heart, the only one who is capable of helping her, why in the world should she try lock her out?

"It's okay to cry," Labrador assures the quivering blonde, and that was all it took for the Little Fairy of the Blue Sea to break down into the arms of her Clanmate, sobbing pitifully as the brown haired mermaid caresses her back gently. No, it is wrong for her to call Labrador a Clanmate, as if she were just any other mermaid idol. Labrador means much more than that to her, Pacifica has fallen in love with the charismatic young leader and wants to be much closer to Labrador than she currently is. However, how in the world should she say that to her only true friend (of her own species)?

"Pacifica," Labrador speaks softly, almost nervously, making the small blonde look up at her with large, tear-filled sapphire eyes, "You don't have to be lonely anymore." Taking a deep breath, the brown haired mermaid gathers her courage and continues, "I… I love you, and I'll stay by you if you wish."

Labrador has beaten her to the confession, it seems… A small smile breaks across Pacifica's tear-streaked features as a pleasant, bubbly feeling wells up in her chest. She raises her head to meet her fellow idol's beautiful green eyes, drowning in the kindness and warmth she finds there as she whispers softly, "I-I love you too, Labrador…"

She smiles, pulling the blonde closer, "I'm so glad to hear that, Pacifica…" Burying her face in the sweet-smelling golden hair, Labrador inhales deeply, savoring the intoxicating scent of the Eternal Idol that fills her senses. A newfound courage blazes within her as she asks, "Will you be mine?"

Immediately, Pacifica's cheeks heat up, turning a brilliant scarlet brighter than Dragonic Overlord's Eternal Flame. Chuckling slightly, Labrador touches her forehead to the younger girl's, enjoying the nervous and embarrassed look that has taken over her features. Pacifica is scrambling to keep her cool, pulling together the pieces of her Eternal Idol persona in a vain attempt to calm herself down.

With the one she loves in such close proximity asking _that_ kind of question, Pacifica is unable to keep a level head and is panicking like a middle school girl in front of her crush, or a new Bermuda Triangle Cadet before all the trainers. Taking a deep breath that intoxicates her senses with the brown haired mermaid before her; Pacifica murmurs a single word, "Yes."

A huge smile takes over Labrador's features, casting a pleasant warmth over the small blonde mermaid in her arms. "I'll be here for you always, Pacifica. I promise you." She presses her lips against her new girlfriend's forehead, pulling her so close that there is no space to thread even a hair between them. Their bodies mesh together despite the bulky and frilly cloth in the way, allowing them to absorb warmth and comfort from one another.

"It's okay if the whole world doesn't understand me," Pacifica mumbles contentedly, barely able to believe that her dream has come true; "As long as I have you… it's all I need to be happy." Hearing that makes Labrador feel warm and fuzzy inside; she is immensely honored that her beloved thinks so highly of her to rank her as the only one that matters.

Entangled in the arms of one another, the two young mermaids have found paradise in their competitive and lonely world. Being in the Bermuda Triangle Clan is not as easy as people think it is, much hard work is required for a civilian to even think of joining the ranks of Bermuda Triangle cadets, they work so hard that many of them forget how to socialize and befriend others. Friends they come in with sometimes become rivals; some may fail and never be heard of again. Life in the Bermuda Triangle depends on much hard work and much goddess-given talent, friendships have no space here until a steady fanbase has been built and the title of, at the very least, Mermaid Idol has been reached.

"Outside, we have to hide every single weakness we harbor," Labrador sighs into her beloved's hair, "But in here, we will never hide anything from one another, okay?"

"Promise," Pacifica smiles a little, burying her face deeper into Labrador's small chest. Stroking the back of the blonde's head, she echoes, "Promise." They will never break this pact between them; this will be the core of their relationship and the core of their future happiness. This will be their lifeline in the toughest times, the sweet and beautiful love that has bloomed between them.

The whole world is fooled by the happy-go-lucky, cheerful and perpetually smiling mask of Eternal Idol, Pacifica, except for PRISM-Promise's charismatic young leader. Labrador is the only one who doesn't treat her like a gem to be wondered at and held at arm's length. Labrador is the only one who wasn't fooled. Labrador is her everything, and as long as she has her beloved's kisses and embraces to look forward to, Pacifica will forge onward despite the loneliness. Let the years flow by and dump upon her as many troubles as it dares; with Labrador by her side, she will overcome them all.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to leave me a request where I can find it, I won't bite! (Unless you ask me to write about Yaoi, and even then I won't bite. Maybe just growl).**

**Haruka**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a request from DragonXDelinquent, who asked for Vortimer's story and asked for Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon, to be his tutor. I hope this is an enjoyable read for everyone!**

**Haruka**

**GOLD PALADIN**

He remembered when he was a child, the promising little boy with the long blue hair, the "Black Dragon Whelp", the chosen one. He was praised by all who saw him and was respected by all his foes, but he preferred to keep to himself or spend time by his teacher's side.

Chromejailer Dragon was the best teacher a knight could ever hope for, he was a no-nonsense teacher who never messed around nor condoned messing around, he was frighteningly judgmental yet astonishingly accommodating, he had come from Shadow Paladin territory and was the only teacher who did not encourage his charge to loathe the Shadows. Chromejailer sometimes sat the little Dragon Whelp at his feet and told him stories about the dark land.

"They are people with nowhere else to go, they have fallen into the depths of despair and have decided to escape the pit by filling it with blood and swimming out," Chromejailer Dragon would always tell him, "They cannot be blamed for who they are."

Vortimer never once doubted his teacher's judgment, for he himself knew what loneliness was like and knew how easy it was to stray off the path of good when one's heart was filled with darkness. He always stayed away from the other Gold Paladin trainees and never felt a sense of belonging amongst them, for they always idolized him and made him acutely aware of his superiority to them. He was different; Vortimer could never shake that off and soon accepted that he never would. Even as a child, he would stay away from the other Dragon Whelps and Future Knights for he loathed the way they looked up at him. It pressured him to live up to everyone's expectations; it made him terrified of failing.

His black horse was his only friend; he spent his days either with that horse or with Chromejailer, never bothering himself with the others. He never attended their social gatherings and only interacted with them when absolutely necessary. Vortimer felt that he did not need them, that all he needed was his horse and his tutor's teachings to defeat his enemies. The others were weak, he thought, all he needed to do was to help them, not to fight alongside them.

He was given the title "Scout of Darkness" as he began to mature, others willingly followed him and even his seniors regarded him with respect. Chromejailer always warned him not to allow success to get into his head, and Vortimer remembered his teacher's warning well. Charging into battle on horseback, leading a reckless charge, Vortimer was fully aware that he could lose his life and his men's lives in the blink of an eye. He knew he could always fail, he knew that success was never final, and in this case, failure **was** fatal.

"No one is invincible. Even the King of Knights may fall. No one is purely good, even the King of Knights has his dark side," Chromejailer always reminded him, the dragon could never shake away the terrible sight of the darkness-corrupted King of Knights, Shadow Paladin's Dark Dictator, and he wanted everyone to know that no one was exempted from dark sides and weaknesses.

All that Chromejailer taught him made him grow into a compassionate yet dark young man, who had a good and bad word to say for all. He defended the Shadow Paladins when his fellow trainees spoke badly of them and often was assigned stable detail for his words, but Vortimer never doubted them for one second. Everyone had good and bad sides; it just depended on which one people preferred to look at.

When he grew further, a young man in his prime, Vortimer began to work aside his allies more. Stable detail had helped him understand horses much better than his fellow trainees and he became a remarkable horseman, truly worthy of the armor of the Black Horse. He was given the title "Black Dragon Knight" and was well-liked by the men assigned to him due to his charisma and his desire to fight instead of hanging back in safety the way a lesser man would. More and more people told him that he resembled the ancient hero of legends, everyone saw him as the Gold Paladins' hope as the Shadows strengthened in the darkness.

Every single day, soldiers fretted over rumors in the barracks like schoolgirls, Vortimer never bothered himself with them. The soldiers would talk about Phantom Blaster Dragon and his sadistic sacrificing rituals where he harmed his own allies to charge his lance and fuel his corrupted power. They would laugh at how 'stupid' the Shadow Paladin soldiers were, having no understanding of their enemy at all. "I would hate to be a Shadow Paladin soldier." "Why did they even join the Shadow Paladins in the first place?" "Yeah, they're all idiots over there. Anyone with brains would've chosen the Gold or Royal Paladins instead." What fools they were, making such comments when they had such limited understanding of the world about them! How contemptible they were, the gossiping birds of his class. How it embarrassed him to be known as a Gold Paladin back then...

Vortimer remembered the way his blood used to boil when he heard them speak so badly of soldiers they did not know. "Fools!" he longed to rebuke them, "Soldiers in the Shadow Paladin have nowhere else to go, it is either the Shadow Paladins or death!" Shadow Paladin soldiers all had no other choice, unlike the Gold and Royal Paladins, they were exiled, blacklisted, they would never be allowed to stay in their own villages, let alone join the Gold or Royal Paladins! All they had left was darkness in their hearts, and they would do anything for revenge! Take the Darkness Maiden, Macha for example. For the sake of her Clan and country, she sacrificed almost everything to attain victory, only to be placed under arrest by the Royal Paladins she had risked it all for, and then exiled from the land! She must have felt so betrayed, hurt and alone; her Clan did not recognize what she had done for it and instead chose to condemn her for it...! Could she be blamed for joining the Shadow Paladins? Could she be blamed for the grudge she held in her heart?

He could not let others know that he had such a warm and empathetic heart toward the enemy; they would have driven him out had they found out. If they had, he would most probably have joined the Shadow Paladins and fought against his birth Clan without regrets, for he loathed to be part of a Clan that had not the heart to sympathize and empathize with others.

Where he walked, people greeted him as the reincarnation of the dragon knight who fights in the name of the sacred Black Horse, absolutely no one knew his name and none of them were bothered to find out. He was simply the hero they were waiting for, it did not matter if he had an identity, a name or a separate purpose, he would abandon it all for their sake for he was their destined hero.

As if.

Honestly, Vortimer did not desire to be the reincarnation of any age old hero, nor did he desire to become a brand new hero his Clanmates would worship. He just wanted to protect his Clan and country, and he longed to find a way for people to understand one another. He wanted to find peace for Cray, he loathed that every Clan was prepared for battle no matter how peaceful it seemed. Even the Neo Nectar had Bioroids on hand to defend them, even the Bermuda Triangle stood ready to fight if the situation called for it. Great Nature University was also ready for battle, from the smallest hamster to the largest elephant and everything in between. Why was Cray always armed to the teeth?

"War is simply a waste of lives; it births eternal hatred and causes pain that does not heal. Vortimer, you must not become like them," Chromejailer used to tell him, "You are destined for greater things; you will help us understand one another and cease meaningless warfare."

"The decorated wartime hero is but a mass murderer in times of peace." Indeed, in times of war, bloodstained hands were heralded as the sign of a hero who would put himself in danger to protect his Clan, but when peace came knocking, the blood became what it was: the lifeblood of another who simply wanted to defend his own land, his own purpose, his own life.

Killing was not the answer, how could it possibly be? They had been killing for so long, and no end was in sight! Casualties piled up as the days passed, families mourned for fathers, brothers, sons, husbands, boyfriends killed in battle, orphaned children wandered the villages like lost sheep. How was this the answer? Chromejailer was right, all the world needed was _understanding_, that way, no one would have to fight anymore. If the Shadow Paladins did not feel their homestead was threatened, they would not attack, and the Gold and Royal Paladins would not need to retaliate.

He was finally given the title "Spectral Duke Dragon", he became a savior who was happy, a savior who used the darkness he knew for good. Chosen by the Black Horse, he was powerful and could easily destroy what he pleased, and he chose to put that immense power to good use. For his Clan and for his country, he fought to understand the others that inhabited this planet alongside him, searching for the peace that had long eluded Cray.

He had gone through many trials to become the exalted hero from darkness that he was today, the sympathetic and empathetic hero who would never judge the Shadow Paladins for who they were. He was one of them, in a way, outcasted by others, and he had no choice but to train as a Gold Paladin soldier for the Clan firmly believed he was the chosen one. He knew that darkness, that suffocating confusion and loneliness, that insecure pain. How could he condemn an entire Clan that felt the way he did?

Even now, his men were still suspicious of the reformed Shadow Paladins, suspicious of the Revengers that now took the frontline. "They are just pretending to be good, waiting for us to let our guard down." "I bet they are scheming to stab us all in the back!" "They belong in Hell, black hearted bastards!" His soldiers were no more than gossiping old women, he thought distastefully, he himself firmly believed that the Shadow Paladins had changed and was willing to overlook their previous sins. After all, the strict Chromejailer Dragon had forgiven them, so who was he not to? Who were his men to badmouth soldiers who had tried their very best?

"They are saying that they are like you, Sir," they complained to him, "How could they? Warriors using the darkness for good, the Shadow Paladins! Bah! What an insult, Sir!"

He had only roared at them once, for he could not stand the way they were saying bad things about such noble, tragic warriors. "Who are you to judge them like this? They are soldiers with nowhere else to go; the Shadows are their last stand! I who did good all my life and they who have sinned are now on the same level, and I do not mind it! So who are you to be bothered by it?"

Indeed, the Revengers had sinned in the past and would never be able to wash the blood off their hands. However, they were honestly repenting, so Vortimer was willing to forgive them and trust them. Those warriors cloaked in shadow would have a huge part to play in the future of Cray, all saw that when they fought off the Link Joker invaders and won despite their casualties and despite the crushing ability of Lock.

When their allies were Locked, suffering in dark spheres and unable to move, all of Cray knew that the Revengers fought on despite the pain and fear, unwilling to give in nor lose heart. His allies in strange, suspended states around him, Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom had refused to give up and forged onward regardless. To his surprise and relief, Lock was a temporary effect, and he quickly had his men back at his side, none the worse for wear. Any Gold Paladin or Royal Paladin troop would have faltered, turned tail and fled, raising the white flag to the invaders, but the Shadow Paladins were willing to try and fight onward _alone_. That was what made them strong, they knew what it was like to be alone and had the courage to fight all by themselves, they would put their lives on the line in defense of their Clan and country...

The Shadow Paladins had indeed turned over a new leaf, Vortimer mused to himself, and soon enough, even the most reluctant of eyes had to open up to them. Understanding is approaching; the day where the United Sanctuary will no longer be fighting amongst itself is arriving. And Vortimer will do his best to prepare his men to accept that day, to be able to sympathize with the Shadow Paladins and shake their hands as allies.

**A/N: I hope this was good enough for you! Please drop me a request if you have one, thank you in advance!**

**Haruka**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wrote this in class quite a while ago and found it randomly today. I hope it makes a good read!**

**I am glad that there are people who take joy from reading this story; it makes me eager to continue! Seeing a new review always makes me excited and happy!**

**Haruka**

**ORACLE THINK TANK**

**Tsukuyomi's POV**

There are few in this world who understand the meaning of true darkness, of utter despair, of crushing, soul-deep agony. I am among them, for I spend my life surrounded by tragedy, saving those tortured by darkness' grip. Tormented souls weighed down by chains of absolute agony writhe in their private hells, eyes glazed with pure insanity, minds and souls rotting away, their pain seared into them repeatedly…

I bring with me light and peace to liberate these souls ensnared by darkness, accumulating the darkness in my own heart. The cruelty of the world never ceases to horrify and surprise me; each new soul I guide to heaven has more wounds and scars than the last.

My wings glide along the freezing draft of the child I am seeking today's personal hell. She is chained in an icy wasteland of black, barren earth, her back against what remains of a shattered concrete wall. Before her, rubble is scattered in a dull, wetly gleaming heap, her clothes are ragged and hang off her skeletal frame, and around her cold rain falls incessantly. In a village of ruins she hangs, limp and exhausted, grief maddened eyes watching the flickering shadows of her past play out in the wet debris.

Such cruelty she has endured, tortured and murdered by her fellow villagers… She is a child from Royal Paladin territory, and she had committed the "sin" of falling in love with a female. She was the only daughter of the village's chief, well-liked before the incident, and she had been secretly dating a young girl from a less prestigious bloodline. Their secret was uncovered when the deer the village men were chasing leapt into the clearing where they were making love in the forest; the men were disgusted and dragged both girls back, partially naked, to the village for punishment.

And it was punishment they received. The chief's daughter was restrained and forced to watch the men rape the girl she loved, the girl who loved her back; they raped her while beating her and continued until the child was dead. Next, she was beaten and starved to death over a period of twelve days, severely punished for what she had no control over.

The poor child, it is no wonder that her mind has caved into the darkness, I am surprised that her beloved did not after all she had gone through… _The light of the moon shall calm and guide you to peace, sweet child, all you need is to find the strength to believe once again in hope and __**look up**__. Raise those insane eyes and rest them upon the embodiment of light and hope, and I can set you free…_

Senselessly, she mutters her beloved's name repeatedly in a hoarse and cracked voice, too weak to reach out for the illusion that shimmers before her broken eyes. Blood drips from her lips and there is a nasty open wound in her chest, a symbol of her hollowness and emptiness, a wound signifying the agony she feels without her beloved by her side. My heart clenches in my chest as I float there, soaked in the icy rain of her pain; the poor child…

"Little one," I call out to her, "Can you raise your head?"

She cringes at the sound of my voice, she has not heard any but her own for decades. She could only hear the echo of the falling rain upon the empty wasteland that is her heart for far too long. She used to scream sometimes for the sake of hearing a voice, but that stopped some twenty, thirty years ago as she had not the strength.

I would have come sooner if I could, but I had torture victims from the Shadow Paladin territory on the waiting list a mile long. I can only visit so many hells in a single day, and millions await me to free them from their darkness. Every time a new hell appears, I add the poor victim to the bottom of my list, which is so long that I can wrap it around the entire planet at least three times. The world's cruelty is ceaseless, a bottomless pit of festering darkness that may someday consume the world.

"Little one," I call again soothingly, pleadingly, I desire to save she who has suffered more than enough for something that should never be considered a sin. Her beloved awaits her in heaven, she must find the strength to believe in the light and raise her head…!

"Who…" her voice is cracked and hoarse from disuse, weak and raspy, "are you…?"

"I am the Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi," I respond softly, edging closer to her so as not to startle her. Should I frighten her or upset her, I will cause her delicate soul to crumble before my eyes and join the pool of rotting evil that may have birthed the Void.

"Full… Moon…?" nostalgia crosses her gaunt, haunted features, it is heartbreaking to watch. As she sinks into the memory, it starts to fill me as well, a warm, bubbly feeling enveloping my cold chest.

_*Girl's POV ROYAL PALADIN*_

"_Come on!" dragging me by the hand, my beloved Lucifenia giggles childishly as I urge her to slow down. "Hurry up, Kana! It's not good for young girls to be so unenergetic."_

"_I'm lazy, sue me!" I retort, picking up the pace anyway as I have never seen my sweetheart so eager and happy before. Watery moonlight dances through my beloved's golden hair, breathtaking patterns formed by the shadows of the canopy flit over her beautiful face, making Lucifenia seem even more otherworldly than she usually does._

"_We're almost there," she assures me, dragging me straight into a dense and thick-looking bush. Before I can ask her if she is crazy, we emerge in a small, rounded clearing, only slightly scratched from our journey through the bush. The full moon bathes the grass in gentle silver light; Lucifenia eagerly guides me to the middle of the clearing and falls on her back with a gentle smile._

_I follow suit, looking up at the violet sky, the beauty of it all takes my breath away. Countless stars glitter in the endless space of the sky, the full moon pours gentle light upon us, and I suddenly realize how insignificant we really are. Two little humans from the Royal Paladin territory, what could they possibly mean to the moon?_

"_Do you feel it, Kana?" she asks gently, "The majesty of the moon, our own weakness and insignificance…" Lucifenia trails off and I nod in agreement, understanding. She continues softly, "What are the troubles of two mere girls to the moon? Will she even listen to us?"_

_There is an edge of sorrow in her voice; I am reminded of the hundreds of desperate prayers we made to the Goddess of the Moon and Goddess of the Sun, begging them to help us, to give us the happy ending we desperately desire. I touch her shoulder gently, comfortingly, "Don't think about sad things today, sweetie."_

_She smiles apologetically and nods, turning back to the brilliant sky, "Maybe we'll see shooting stars tonight. They'll have to make our wish come true, don't they?"_

_Chuckling at her childishness, I draw the smaller girl to me and kiss the top of her head, savoring the warmth and familiarity of her body. I wish that life could work out that way; I wish that it can be so easy to get a happy ending despite all the odds. However, reality is much too cruel to allow it, we can only struggle pitifully and endure the pain…_

_It is you and me against the world, Lucifenia, and if there is one thing that I know, it is that __**the world always wins**__. There is absolutely nothing we can do about it… The stars and the moon watch us quietly, witnesses to our silent suffering, unable to change a thing…_

"_It's beautiful," I whisper softly, internally shaking the bad thoughts out of my head, loving the pleased smile that breaks out over my sweetheart's face. "Not as beautiful as you, though." She blushes adorably as I lean in to kiss her, bathed in the gentle light of the full moon._

_Her lips are the sweetest thing I have ever tasted, her scent the homeliest one I have ever smelled, her skin the loveliest and silkiest thing I have ever touched…_

_Lucifenia, I love you. No matter what happens, I will be by your side, and if we go down, we shall go together. We should be able to enter heaven together, should we not? There, we can love one another freely, we will no longer need to sneak around and hide from everyone… We have no choice but to endure all, my beloved, but as long as we are together, I know that we will be able to make it through…_

"_I will love you to the end and beyond, Kana," those sweet, emerald eyes shine at me with warmth and affection, bringing hope to my frightened chest. I lean forward to kiss her once more, engraving this moment into my memory forever._

"_I will love you always, Lucifenia."_

**Tsukuyomi's POV**

"Raise your head, little one," I plead her, "Trust in hope once more, for she awaits you at the other side. You just need the strength to believe and look up."

The girl, Kana, she was called, struggles to obey me despite the chains that ensnare her neck and weigh down her fragile shoulders. Fighting the pain, she pushes onward with all her might, forcing her broken spirit to trust in the words that I have said. Those broken red eyes meet my own, and I smile warmly.

"Calm the souls of the lost and guide them to heaven," I whisper softly, radiating a pale silver light over the dark wasteland, "Little one, you are free."

Slowly, the chains that bind her disintegrate, fading away in the light and unburdening her wounded soul. Peace and contentment fills her gaunt features and she rises, free, to the heaven that has long awaited her. From the brightest point in the sky, I hear the other girl's voice calling, "Kana, I've been waiting for you."

In a lighter, more relaxed voice that sounds much like her old self, the once-tormented soul responds cheerfully, "I'm sorry to have made you wait, sweetie." The light envelops her completely as a warm laughter reaches my ears; these two girls have finally attained the paradise that they deserve.

Piece by piece, this child's hell fades, blowing away in the warm breeze. One soul has been soothed and guided to where it belongs, and millions more await. My duty will never end; I will be traveling all over hell in search of those who have wrongly come here, chained by their own despair, forever.

The Goddess who embodies hope endures much more than one would expect, much more than her gentle smile would ever let on. I lead a life of angst, of tragedy, of torture, witnessing pain so terrible that it cuts into me as well; but for the sake of the lost souls who need help, I will endure all.

Who is it next? Ah, it is a child named Raven from the Shadow Paladin territory, a victim of the gang wars that still torment the civilian villages of the Clan that is increasingly stepping into the light. This child has had quite the painful past; her father was involved in gang activities and was caught by the enemy gang. The result was that he and his eldest son were killed in battle, and his wife and two children were slowly tortured.

This child, Raven, was the last to be killed, forced to witness the brutal ends of her mother and younger brother. Her mother was raped and then skinned alive, her younger brother was similarly raped and then had his nails crushed, his bones broken one by one, his right eye gouged out, his tongue cut out, his eardrums pierced with needles, and then he was thrown in a pit where boiling oil was poured, cauldron by cauldron, over him until he died. I remember for I had freed her brother two or three days ago, the poor boy's hell burned with the searing heat that had surrounded him when he died.

Broken by the horrible sight she was forced to witness, what remained of the child faced a similar torture as her brother, save she had her stomach cut open and her guts brought to her mouth instead of being cooked alive. She suffered in terrible agony right up until she died, and it haunted her immortal soul.

Floating into the scream-filled, blood-soaked wasteland that is her personal hell, I seek the chained soul I am here to liberate. I bring hope in my path, this is my burden. For eternity, I will fly from hell to hell, offering salvation to all who can find it in their broken hearts and souls to believe once again in hope.

I am the Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi, and through any darkness I will continue to shine.

**A/N: Please leave a review if you have any comments at all! Also, do not hesitate to leave a request, you can make multiple ones and request for more of what has already been done (e.g more Macha x Tarutu).**

**Haruka**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a request from Blackwing-Darkraven for some Silver Thorn yuri. I will try to see to your Gold Paladin request as soon as I can, but I do not have much inspiration for it yet…**

**As for the Macha x Tarutu requests, please be patient! Blackwing-Darkraven requested first and I am going to try my best to deal with those first before I get started on any other requests. I may end up doing those I myself desire first, though…**

**This is M-rated, just a warning, so innocent viewers may want to skip this.**

**Haruka**

**PALE MOON**

**Lydia's POV**

Emerging from the darkness, I approach my prey, countless white rings flowing from my hands to surround him. The human drops to his knees, enchanted, and I murmur in a soothing voice, "Please sleep… deeper, yes, deeper…" My helpless prey can only obey, sinking into the depths of sleep from which he will never wake.

With a quick slash, I end his pathetic life, his jugular spewing blood from his body like a magnificent fountain. I ensure that my prey is definitely dead before I leave his body to the Royal Paladins to find, they will not be pleased that a weapon-developer among them has been slain. Oh, if only the fool had not encountered the Pale Moon Clan and stepped on the toes of my beloved Mistress, then he would have lived.

No one in the Royal Paladin Clan will be able to trace this kill to me; I never leave behind any clues so as to spare my Mistress the questioning and hostility from the other Clans, who have never really liked the Pale Moon. Only the Oracle will know, but they are not bothered to spread the information. They rarely bother to meddle with the affairs of our mortal world, above it as they are.

As I travel swiftly back to the Dark Zone where my Mistress awaits, my mind returns to the recent change in my beloved Mistress that has baffled every single one of us, her loyal servants. Her once night-dark hair had changed to blood red, her personality had changed considerably, and she now has a dark and foreboding new power that causes suffering to us servants to gain her strength. However, I am perfectly alright about this… "Reversal", as the other Clans call it; as long as Mistress is still Mistress, I will serve her to the very end. For her sake, if I am to suffer, so be it, even if I am to lose my life, I will gladly do so.

Mistress is the light in my darkness, my everything; Mistress is the most beautiful being in the world to me. She is absolutely perfect, and I have dedicated my very existence to serving her. I will rather die than allow anyone to harm my Mistress, my Queen, and most of my fellows feel the same way. We Silver Thorn servants will serve her until the last breath leaves our bodies, and then we shall find a way to return to her side and serve her in spirit.

For Mistress, I will do anything; even if after all I have done she will not look at me, I will still do all she asks of me. Even if she will never acknowledge me, even if she will forget me, I will still do all in my power to make her happy. Even if one day she will throw me away, I will still dedicate my entire existence to serving her.

Arriving before the tent of my Mistress, I sink onto one knee and bow my head, respectfully informing her, "Mistress, I have returned."

The once-noisy circus around us is mostly silent; many of them have run away from my Mistress for they fear she will hurt them. They are foolish; Mistress will not hurt her servants if they are obedient. Had she not informed them? _"Those who follow me will know pleasure from their Mistress, while those who dare oppose me shall know inescapable slavery."_ Those were her words exactly.

Mistress' beautiful, alluring voice rings out, "Have you done as I asked of you, Lydia?"

"I would not dream of doing otherwise, Mistress," I respond, hearing the rustle of canvas as she opens the flaps of the tent to gaze upon me. She smiles, I can feel it in my blood, and gently leans down to cup my cheek. My heart is fluttering; I love Mistress so much…

"Very good, Lydia," she purrs, her voice makes me shudder all the way to my soul in anticipation, "Enter, your reward awaits." With that, she releases me and returns to her tent, smiling as I follow after her obediently. "Now, close that for me, will you, Lydia?"

"Anything for you, Mistress," I obey her command eagerly, standing by the door obediently and waiting for more instructions. I love the way Mistress purrs my name, it sounds so fluid rolling off her tongue. I love serving her; it makes me feel as if my life is worth living…

Mistress walks right up to me and cages my face with one hand, purring, "Strip for me, Lydia." I obey immediately, my clothes littering the floor within seconds; Mistress purrs her approval and trails her hand down my spine, making me shiver. Her other hand slides down to my chest, cupping one of my breasts, and I gasp at the delicious contact.

"You never disappoint," she murmurs as she guides me toward her bed, pushing me down upon it. She easily binds my wrists to the headboard, her brilliant red eyes burning into me; I feel myself sinking into their amazing depths once again. "I can always count on you, Lydia, unlike the others."

I gasp sharply as Mistress sucks on my neck, her teeth gently digging into my skin; her hands find their way to my breasts, kneading and rubbing them… I moan, closing my eyes, and Mistress smirks. Her teeth graze the column of my throat and she bites down, hard, making tears spring to my eyes. Mere moments later, her tongue gently laps at the indents soothingly; I can only moan helplessly. She repeats this, biting harder and harder each time, until she draws blood; Mistress was never this rough until she was Reversed. However, I do not particularly mind whether she is gentle or not, as long as she is satisfied.

Moving lower, Mistress' lips ascend the swell of my right breast, one hand burying itself in my hair and tugging harshly until I groan. Her tongue traces circular patterns into my skin, avoiding the peak where I desire her touch most, I do not make any attempt to urge her to satisfy my need for I know that I am her plaything, and it is her choice to do as she pleases with my body.

Maricica always insulted me for my blind faith in Mistress, she says that the Reversed Mistress is dangerous and she wishes the old Mistress she cared about was back. Ionera feels the same way, while Irina has been hypnotized by Mistress' Charm into obedience at last. However, regardless of how they feel, they have no choice but to continue serving Mistress until the very end. Why resist it when accepting it brings this much pleasure, this much joy and satisfaction? Why resist when loving Mistress comes so easily, so naturally?

Finally, Mistress' hot mouth wraps around my nipple, I moan loudly in appreciation as she tugs at it with her teeth, swirling her tongue around it once in a while. My back arches, my skin tingles, my head swims with the sweet pleasure that Mistress is building up in my body.

Mistress' hands dip lower, tracing teasingly across my hips, sliding a little lower but never low enough to touch the place where it matters most; I moan again as her tongue traces the underside of my breast, lingering in the valley between them before ascending the swell of the next. My nipples have hardened almost to the point of pain and Mistress' tongue is toying with them, flicking and swirling expertly, driving all coherent thought further and further out of my mind.

She bites sharply, making me yelp in surprise and pain, before lapping almost apologetically to take the sting away. Mistress repeats this a few times before descending my chest and exploring my lean stomach, her teeth tugging at my skin occasionally. I moan in delight, eyes shut tight, as Mistress' fingers flutter over my hot and wet core. She smirks against my skin and suddenly drives two fingers deep into me; I arch off the bed, eyes widened, a pleasured scream escaping from my throat.

"Mmm, you're really tight," she purrs, pulling back almost completely before thrusting, hard, into me again. I scream again, my mind has gone completely blank, white filling my vision. Mistress curls her fingers, pressing against the right spot, and I let out a long, drawn-out moan. The feeling is absolutely _electrifying_; my entire body is trembling violently under my Mistress, my lungs starting to ache with my heavy breaths.

"Prepare yourself, Lydia, I won't stop until you've passed out," she smirks, a lustful gleam in her beautiful eyes; I moan as my hips squirm in anticipation of the hot, helpless pleasure I will be receiving. Satisfied with my response, Mistress begins to drive her fingers deep into me, striking _that_ spot repeatedly; I scream with almost every thrust, my hips bucking into her and my eyes rolling back. I have completely lost control of my body, which is grinding desperately against my Mistress' hand to intensify the heat, the pleasure. My back arches, it feels as if my entire body is burning up, liquid ecstasy bubbling through my veins…!

The edge is growing rapidly closer, and Mistress leans up to kiss me possessively just as the first climax tears through my body; I scream into her mouth as every nerve ending within me is set alight. Her fingers are buried as deep within me as they can go; I feel as if my body is spontaneously combusting, the searing heat enough to melt even the dragons of the Dragonic Empire. For an impossibly long moment, I am suspended in a realm of pure joy and pleasure; I wish I could remain there forever.

Gasping, my chest heaving, I blink the white and tears out of my vision, struggling to recover from the intense orgasm. Before I can catch my breath, Mistress' fingers drive deeply into me again, drawing a mixture between a startled yelp and a delighted scream from my throat. "Now, now, you wouldn't expect me to let you rest, now do you, Lydia?" her tone is almost wicked as her fingers slide in and out of me mercilessly, setting fire atop fire until my mind has gone blank again and I am excruciatingly close to the edge once more. My hips are bucking in time to her thrusts, my body desperate for release.

I can barely breathe, my chest is heaving and my heart is pounding a mile a minute; Mistress' hot, wet tongue presses against the swollen flesh between my legs and I scream again, my entire body convulsing as a stronger, wilder orgasm sweeps me away. I feel as if I have exploded, I feel as if I have been consumed in a wild fire hotter than Dragonic Descendant's flames and my body is melting away…

Her mouth has wrapped around the weakest spot in my body and her fingers are still driving in and out of me roughly; I have lost all coherence and my screaming is unrestrained, they can probably hear my delighted cries all over the camp now. My climaxes are so close that I have absolutely no time to recover at all; the moment one ends and the afterglow sets in, another jolts through my body, searing the undeniable pleasure into every inch of my being.

Mistress' tongue joins her fingers deep within me, swirling around in rhythmic circles and stretching my inner walls; the pleasure is mind-numbing, I want to give myself up to it completely, allow it to consume me entirely… A voice calling outside the door makes her fingers stop abruptly within me, and I let out a little whimper as my Mistress instructs, "Enter, Irina."

The warbeast complies, her eyes widening and a blush dusting her cheeks as she notices me, tied up, sweaty, tears in my eyes and drooling, Mistress' fingers still buried deep within my center. "Have you done as I requested, Irina?" Mistress inquires, her red eyes smoldering with intense and insatiable lust.

"I did, Mistress," she responds obediently, Mistress smiles and orders her to strip and join in the fun. Irina obeys, there is no way she can resist Mistress' Charm any longer, and crawls into the bed next to me. She is ordered to service my breasts before Mistress' hot tongue returns to violating my core; Irina does as she is ordered without hesitation, digging in to my chest eagerly.

Irina's sandpapery, cat-like tongue scrapes over my nipples, making them tingle with a pleasurable pain, while Mistress' expert tongue between my legs is driving into and flicking against all the right places; I moan loudly and twist against my bonds, an instinct deep within me desiring to cradle the head of my Mistress and to urge her to do me roughly, to drive me crazy, to take me until I can no longer walk tomorrow…

_Mistress, my mind, my body, my heart and my soul belong to you and only you… Unwrap me eagerly, take me roughly, I am completely yours…_

"Haaahhhh…!" Again, sweet release washes over me, my voice drawn from my throat involuntarily. I have lost count of how many orgasms I have had today, all I know is that my head is starting to feel light and my entire body is hypersensitive; I can no longer tell when one orgasm ends and one begins, I am suspended in that euphoric state of pure, snow white bliss, screaming from the intensity of the pleasure that sears through me.

My body is growing desperate for a break, breathing is almost impossibly difficult and I am gasping like a grounded fish; still, Mistress does not stop and neither does Irina. Unable to process anything but the searing heat that runs through me, I scream myself hoarse as my vision begins to darken around the edges. I will not last much longer…

"Rest well, Lydia," Mistress leans up to purr in my ear before kissing me again, her tongue invading my mouth and allowing me to taste myself. Her fingers are still working busily between my legs, and it takes only a few well-placed thrusts to drive me over the edge again. At the edge of my mind, I hear her whisper, "Thank you for all you have done, I hope you will continue to stay by my side."

What was that…? For that moment, it sounded as if our old Mistress was back, our beloved Mistress with the beautiful dark hair like the night sky… Darkness wraps around my exhausted body, dragging me into the depths of sleep; I can vaguely feel Mistress brushing a gentle kiss against my sweat-slicked forehead. She never did that after she was Reversed, such gentle touches were the ones she rewarded me with when she was her usual self. Is there a chance that Mistress is returning to us…?

_It does not matter how you act and what you look like, Mistress, I will stay by your side forever._

**A/N: Please leave a review telling me how I did! I tried my best to portray Lydia's dog-like loyalty to Luquier, did I manage to pull it off?**

**Haruka**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have wanted to write this pairing since I started this fic, but I only got around to it so many chapters later… I hope this makes an enjoyable read!**

**Haruka**

**ANGEL FEATHERS**

The strange invaders are swarming over the hill in large numbers, racing at the Lapis Lazuli Celestials; a few of them have glittering black rings that emanate red aura floating about them. The invaders' floating rings apparently have the ability which causes the caught unit to be forced into a small, floating dark ball that only releases them with time; this information has been spread quickly by Oracle Think Tank agents like Roys to try aid the other Clans in combating the invaders. Explaining this to her allies, she warns them to stay away from those rings at all costs and to equalize defense and offense. This is a battle they cannot afford to lose, judging from the other Clans' horror stories; they must succeed in driving the invaders away at the very least.

The Celestials take to the skies to face their enemies, Raguel and Arabaki opening fire immediately. The invaders who can fly take to the skies, bringing their floating rings with them, while the invaders who cannot stay on the ground and hiss, gathering beneath the angels in huge groups. Descending to the ground is looking more and more unattractive with each passing moment...

"Aniel, keep an eye on the younger ones, try not to let them get hurt," Zerachiel instructs before charging into the thick of the fighting, flinging heart-shaped bombs at the invaders and sending them reeling. Claws and blades rip at her skin as she presses onward, Sandalphon to her right and Armen to her left, slowly forcing the invaders backward.

Armen lets out a swear word Zerachiel would have slapped him for saying anywhere else as a cyber dragon's tail catches him squarely in the stomach; a white light surrounds him as he catches his attacker square in the jaw with his specialized chakrams; the more injuries Armen sustains, the stronger he and his team, consisting of Batariel and Rumael, will get.

From the corner of her eye, Zerachiel can see the young Rumael fighting alongside two of her girls, paralyzing the enemy with his tranquilizer gun so Hesediel or Arabaki can cut them down. Batariel is casting spells by Raguel, trying to impress a girl even in this situation, but she is not even bothered to look in his direction. Batariel has yet to learn his lesson, that girls in his legion are not appreciative of his efforts and the most he will get from them is a shot, cut or slap in the face.

The white light that wraps around Armen and his team tells Zerachiel that their power is still increasing, a good sign for them and a bad one for the enemy. The invaders still have the upper hand in sheer numbers and destructive capability, however; after all, Angel Feathers is a Clan of _healers_, not fighters. A little power bonus is not going to change that very drastically.

"Sweet Harmony!" at last, Zerachiel has sustained enough damage to use her strongest skill, her allies' power begins to skyrocket at the sound and the invaders begin losing ground, backing away as their fellows' corpses fall to the ground in untidy and unsightly heaps. It is not due to fear, however, it seems more likely that they are changing tactics, mobbing the Celestials instead of just charging blindly.

An agonized scream catches Zerachiel's attention and she turns to see, to her horror, a few of her younger allies being Locked by a few large cyber dragons; she can identify amongst them the infamous Schwarzchild Dragon, whom the Revengers managed to defeat, and Nebula Lord Dragon. Writhing in agony in little dark spheres, the Celestial Captain's "little sister", Hesediel, along with her friends Arabaki and Yeqon, struggle in vain to escape. Their tortured shrieks pierce her heart, how could the invaders harm angels so young, so sweet?

Zerachiel charges for the supposed leader of the invaders, Nebula Lord Dragon, fury fueling her attacks, but he sustains little damage and continues to Lock her allies without faltering. More of those terrible cries tear through the air, and though the effect is only temporary, it seems as if these creatures can Lock with almost no bounds. Those black rings are nearly everywhere and it honestly is a little disorienting to see them circling all over the place; Zerachiel can barely dodge them herself. She curses under her breath and continues her almost pointless attacks, determined to attain victory and defend her Clan from the invaders.

With a quick and powerful swing of his arm, Nebula Lord Dragon knocks Zerachiel back and causes her to strike the ground heavily; she rolls backwards until her back crashes strongly against a tree. Her body bends sickeningly, pain filling her mind as a loud crack sounds in the air.

"Gah!" she coughs up blood at the impact which jars through her entire being, her body trembling with the pain. Nebula Lord was simply striking out in annoyance, the way a spoilt child would, and he was already so strong… Forcing her numbing limbs to move, Zerachiel gets on her feet and flies back toward the enemy, glad to see that Hesediel, Arabaki and Yeqon have been freed and are dodging the black rings swiftly, effectively driving away the other invaders. They are getting used to seeing the floating rings and the disconcerting effect that they had is fading; morale climbing, the Celestials push forward strongly, determined not to fail.

Hurling bomb after bomb at Nebula Lord, Zerachiel narrowly dodges the black rings he throws at her, relieved to see cracks appearing on the creatures' scales due to her attacks. His movements have slowed and become less pronounced as the cracks around his joints restrict his mobility, and his accuracy is growing steadily worse. _This is wearing him down; we should be able to do this! Link Joker may have terrorized many Clans, but it is not invincible! We can do this; I have to believe in the legion!_

Bombarding the cyber dragon and his comrades, Zerachiel keeps her thoughts positive as her allies are freed from the Lock and grow more adept at dodging and avoiding the black rings; there is actually a chance for them to win this! The Shadow Paladins had managed to drive them off once; the Angel Feathers should be able to do the same!

"Arabaki!" Zerachiel calls her ally's name, and the heterochromatic angel complies by sending a healing bullet speeding her way. Feeling the pain seep away from her rapidly-healing body, she attacks with renewed vigor, relieved to see her allies doing the same in the sky around her. Arabaki, Hesediel and Raguel's Therapist weapons are very useful in battle, able to both wound and heal; this hopefully gives them an upper hand against the Link Joker invaders who are slowing down due to their injuries.

Looking around, Zerachiel realizes that her allies are in a worse state than she had anticipated; the moment they were knocked to the ground, the chances of getting back up were slim. From what she has seen during that brief look around, Becca is being swarmed by the invaders below and has blood dripping from her lips, but the three healers are much too preoccupied with the enemies in the sky and the many other wounded to be of much help to her. Aniel is struggling to maintain her shield to keep Penuel and Celestial Landing Pegasus safe, while little Gedael and Tamiel are out in the thick of the fighting; all this equates to _not good._

Hurling a large heart-shaped projectile at the ground, Zerachiel hopes that the explosion will take out a sizable number of the land-locked invaders. She cannot do any more for them; Nebula Lord Dragon is back on her case and not very happy about the injuries she has caused him. Narrowly ducking one of his huge claws, Zerachiel hurls another bomb at him, right between the eyes.

Angered, the cyber dragon throws his head back and roars, huge clawed hands reaching for the angel. Moving surprisingly quickly for a creature of his bulk, he traps the angel between his large palms and brings them together forcefully, as if he were killing a troublesome fly.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" the scream of agony is preceded by the sickening sound of Zerachiel's bones cracking; her allies call her name in shock as the dragon releases her and she crumples to the ground, a broken and bleeding mess. Two of her wings have been broken, the pain must be unbearable, an angel's wing is one of the most sensitive appendages of the body and damage to it, however slight, can cause mind-numbing agony.

Before Nebula Lord could call for his superior to finish the job, a yellow and blue blur whisks Zerachiel away from him; it is her Vice-Captain, Ramiel. She deposits the wounded angel as far from the battle as she can afford to go, ordering her allies to turn and retreat as quickly as possible. "Captain's safety is our top priority, defend her regardless of the cost," she instructs them, turning her smoldering gaze to the enemy line, "I'll distract them, all of you, return to Headquarters immediately and set up maximum security."

"But-" Ramiel cuts Penuel off curtly, "No arguments, we do not have the luxury of time." The Celestials reluctantly acknowledge that Ramiel's words are logical, they have sustained many casualties and it is not likely that they will be able to succeed in driving the invaders off. Yeqon broke an arm and a wing, Tamiel has broken almost every bone in her little body and is deeply unconscious, Gedael is on the verge of bleeding to death, Narelle's legs have both been broken, Shamihaza has a punctured lung, one of Danielle's wings is in a state so bad that it hurts to look at, Sandalphon broke a leg and two wings, Sariel is in a similar state as Tamiel, Rumael is barely conscious and bleeding out from a deep wound in his abdomen, Armen broke an arm and Becca has severe internal bleeding. What can they do when so many of their allies are out of commission?

"Why don't we all return together?" Penuel asks in an almost whiny voice, still reluctant to leave; Ramiel replies that the invaders may follow after them. She tells them that she is willing to do anything to keep her Captain safe, and the rest of the legion should feel the same way. Unable to think of any counter argument, the Celestials agree to obey the order, taking to the skies. Arabaki and Raguel are left right at the back to deal with any invaders who might follow, while the other able-bodied have their hands full with the wounded.

The entire Lapis Lazuli Celestial legion is aware of their Vice-Captain's more than platonic feelings for their Captain, and they understand that Ramiel is willing to sacrifice anything for the girl she loves. Right now, the Celestials know they can only hope that Ramiel will be able to survive this battle and return to her beloved's side once more; there is absolutely no way they can stop her from doing this.

Relieved, the Celestials' Vice-Captain turns to face the invaders, who strangely do not seem interested in pursuing their escaping prey. This makes her suspicious of their motives, what do the invaders have in mind if they did not come to wipe them out? Is it territory that they are after…? No, according to the Oracle's agent, Link Joker seems to be aiming to corrupt the world and its inhabitants with their black rings, turning them all into allies.

"Foolish angel, do you think that you can take us all on alone?" Chaos Breaker Dragon appears in a flash of lightning, mocking in a deep, booming voice; around him, his allies throw their heads back and snicker at the angel. _I may not have gotten the Captain, but the Vice-Captain is not a bad substitute. She has guts, and her desire is very strong._ "You may never see that legion of yours again."

"I do not mind if I lose my life, as long as I can protect hers," Ramiel replies, charging straight at the dragon recklessly, slashing her blades across his chest. The dragon cries out in pain and surprise, he did not expect the angel's weapons to dig so deeply into him. Indeed, she is a good candidate for Reversal… Yes, she will do, she shall be the corrupted link of the Angel Feathers Clan.

"You will not lose your life, foolish angel," he rumbles as large black rings begin to consume her at point-blank range, "Instead; you will become one of us." Ramiel screams in agony and collapses to her knees, faintly aware of her Captain's faraway cry of her name. _Captain always knows when I am in pain or in trouble…_

_I'm sorry, Zera, I hurt you again…_

The Celestials, high up in the sky, can only watch in horror as their Vice-Captain changes before their eyes, her hair turning snow white and her outfit changing, becoming rather revealing, monochrome and marked with pinkish-red rings. Her eyes are maddened now, a demonic luminous amber instead of their usual green. Worse of all, those terrible black rings float around her, ready to obey her commands; Ramiel has been Reversed, and there is nothing they can do about it. They have lost a comrade today, and in a way much worse than death.

**Angel Feathers HQ**

Zerachiel forces her seemingly weighted eyes open, her first thought being to get out of bed and to find out if her Vice-Captain is alright. A worried Hesediel leaps up from the chair by her bedside, announcing loudly, "_Nee-sama_'s awake!" Instantly, the remaining able-bodied Celestials gather around her as she sits up, relief clear in their glittering eyes.

"Where's… Ramiel?" she asks; her heart twists with agony when Arabaki shakes her head and announces that Ramiel has been Reversed by the enemy and has changed, both physically and mentally. Zerachiel cannot process the words being said to her, unable to believe that her beloved Ramiel gave herself up to defend her. No, she can actually believe that, she has long been aware of the powerful, romantic love Ramiel harbors for her; she has always lacked the guts to act on it and come clean with her own feelings, however. _Ramiel, I'm sorry… I was so thoughtless; I must have hurt you badly…_

Sensing her _nee-sama_'s distress, Hesediel speaks softly, "I'm sure you'll be able to get Vice-Captain back, _nee-sama_. She isn't dead, and as long as she isn't, there's still hope, for us and for her." The other Celestials murmur their agreement, not wanting to hurt Zerachiel's feelings; even the normally harsh Raguel is taking more consideration of her Captain's emotions, refraining herself from voicing her concerns and skepticism.

A messenger flies down the hallways urgently, crashing narrowly into the chair by Zerachiel's bedside and knocking into a few of the angels gathered around her. Panting, the messenger apologizes before informing the Celestials that the newly-Reversed Ramiel has been spotted in Royal Paladin territory, annihilating civilians and Royal Paladin soldiers without restraint. She now calls herself the 'Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Reverse"' and has prophesized punishment upon all creation; it seems that Link Joker has brutally mutated the angel's love and turned her into this abomination who desires to destroy everything to bring peace to the world.

"You may want to stop her, Zerachiel-sama, before King Alfred's men hurt her," the messenger pants, brushing her sweat-dampened locks from her eyes, "She is currently in North-Eastern Herford, and the Archangels have pleaded with King Alfred to allow you to speak with her before any further action is taken against her, Zerachiel-sama."

Immediately, said angel rises from her bed, cautiously checking each limb and wing to see if the Therapist weapons have done their job fully. Satisfied with the inspection, Zerachiel rises and heads out at top speed; the stony and determined look on her face prevents the Celestials from saying anything to oppose her. Their throats are dry, clogged with emotion, and it is all they can do not to cry like weak infants right there in the messenger's presence. Even Batariel, who would normally be trying to flirt with the female members of his legion despite the high risk of bodily injury, is unusually silent and withdrawn.

Why did the Link Joker have to torment two girls who loved each other so deeply? Was this funny to them; was it just another joke or trick to that accursed Clown, Chaos Breaker Dragon? _Poor Zerachiel-sama… Hopefully, Ramiel-sama will come to her senses soon…_

The Angel Feathers Clan was informed by the Oracle Think Tank that Reversing a unit brought out their deepest desires, though it distorted that emotion terribly. Luquier, for example, desired someone to be by her side unfailingly, desired unconditional love, hence Charming creatures to bow at her feet; the heroic robot Goyusha wanted to stop feeling guilt, therefore he became a hollow creature that had forsaken justice; the mighty High Beast Leo-pald desired the truth, and once he was brainwashed with one, he protected it at all costs. Hence, if one thinks about it that way, it is no surprise that the Reversed Ramiel is crazily overprotective of Zerachiel, willing to go to the extent of 'cleaning up' the entire world for her. After all, Ramiel's deepest desire is to defend her Captain, to keep her safe and happy, to be able to protect her smile. Ramiel and Zerachiel's love is blindingly obvious to nearly everyone who meets them; even the Jewel Knights have made comments about their extraordinary bond.

Remembering that gave the Celestials hope, there was something special between their Captain and Vice-Captain, and that would be more than enough to pull them through this crisis. Did Nociel not tell them that love was invincible? They had to believe in it, love would definitely come through, regardless of the odds!

_Nothing will sever the bond between them, especially not something as insignificant as Link Joker! Love is much too strong to be won over so easily!_

**Royal Paladin territory, North-Eastern Herford**

Zerachiel arrives in Royal Paladin territory in no time at all and is instantly greeted by the sight of blood, death and destruction; the Reversed Ramiel had not even spared simple life like animals and plants. She razed everything that lived to the ground and now stands silently in the monochrome rubble, which is all that remains of the village, long silvery-white hair blowing out behind her. Zerachiel calls her name, a broken and shaky cry, and the fallen angel turns to meet her eyes.

"Ramiel, what are you doing?" try as she might, she cannot stop her voice from shaking; her beloved is an _angel_, her hands are meant to heal and to save, not to massacre innocents! How could the Link Joker turn her beloved into this… this monster?! Splattered with blood and with eyes of a mentally unstable sociopath, Ramiel "Reverse" looked positively terrifying, and very evil. It makes Zerachiel's heart ache and her blood boil.

"I desire to protect you and to bring peace and order to Cray, hence, I am cleaning up this world," the fallen angel has the exact same voice as Ramiel, but her tone is drastically different; the underlying warmth that used to be there has completely been sapped away. "All creation shall be granted punishment, and we can live together safely for all eternity!" Insanity is clear in her voice; it hurts Zerachiel to see her beloved's wholehearted love mutated into this hideous form. _Love is supposed to be beautiful, love is not supposed to hurt others!_

"Please, don't do something so stupid! You're an _angel_; you're not supposed to harm innocents! Come back, Ramiel, we need you!" it is evident that her words are not reaching the twisted angel, who looks almost bored and stands with blue wings outstretched, ready to take her on the next step of her 'world cleansing' journey. Before she can take off, Zerachiel throws aside her inhibitions, desperate to get through to her beloved, "_I need you_…" She is on the verge of tears, her heart hammering in her chest as she voices some of the words she has always wanted to say; will she succeed in freeing her beloved from the invaders' dark grasp?

The corrupted angel tenses, eyes wide, "Y-you… need me…?" Her body trembles violently and she crumbles to her knees, clutching at her head as her soul and the Void war within her for control. The Void insists that the world must be cleansed for Zerachiel's safety, but her own soul tells her that it is an absolutely insane idea. Bickering back and forth, the two voices stand their ground and refuse to give way to one another; each determined that they are right. Unsure what to do and who to believe in, Ramiel "Reverse" screams in agony as a dark red aura swirls around her, demanding that she listen to the Void and no one else. _I am always right, how dare you even feel a sliver of doubt, fallen angel? You desire to keep her safe, and she will be safe if you annihilate all threats before they even happen!_

Worriedly, Zerachiel takes a step toward Ramiel "Reverse", hesitantly calling out her name. The corrupted angel responds with a loud cry of "Stay away!" before screaming loudly again as the Void continues to eat away at her, drowning out her inner voice. Unable to bear the sight of her beloved going through so much pain, Zerachiel quickly approaches Ramiel "Reverse" and wraps her arms tightly around the fallen angel, stroking her pale hair gently.

Flinching away from the warmth of Zerachiel's embrace, the silver haired angel weakly struggles to free herself, to no avail. The Void demands that she escape quickly, urging her to protect her beloved at all costs, to destroy everything in her way. _This world is not safe! There are too many enemies, too many villains! Annihilate it and build an empire for the Link Joker, and there will be peace on Cray at last! _Her inner voice, however, tells her to stay, to enjoy being in Zerachiel's arms, to return with her. _She needs you, idiot, stay by her side and never leave her! That is how you should protect her!_

A sudden warmth by her ear makes Ramiel "Reverse" flinch again; Zerachiel is whispering into her ear, "Please wake up, Ramiel. I want you, I need you, I can't do without you…"

The Void is starting to lose ground, her inner voice gaining strength. _Look, you've hurt her by leaving her, fool! Return to her side, that is where you belong! _The Void, in a desperate attempt to keep the fallen angel on its side, screams, _Do you even know if she speaks true? Do you even know how she feels for you? _Ramiel "Reverse" is about to agree and wrench herself free when Zerachiel speaks again.

"I love you."

Those three words were barely above a whisper, but they have stunned Ramiel "Reverse" to her very core. Both voices shut up for a moment, seeming to be as shocked as she is; for a moment, Ramiel "Reverse" cannot think at all. The one she loves… actually loves her back… Zerachiel, beautiful, kind, sweet Zerachiel, loves her… _I told you she cared! Why did you even doubt me, idiot? _Strengthened by those seemingly simple words, the fallen angel's soul gains the upper hand against the Void, who is searching wildly for something to say. _What if she's lying to you?_ That seems to be a pretty solid argument, which makes Ramiel "Reverse" falter and sway toward the Void. With a hissing sound of annoyance, her inner voice responds with, _Zera will never lie to you, fool! You know her better than anyone else, and though she may be a tsundere at times, she isn't a liar!_

That is true; the two of them have been friends ever since they were kids in the Angel Feathers' territory with only a pair of small white wings. They grew up together, they learned to fly together, they discussed dreams together, they looked out for one another and worried for the other at the drop of a hat, they could not bear to be apart for more than a day; they had _always_ been there for each other. And from the very beginning, Ramiel knew that her friend and beloved was no liar, Zerachiel could not tell a lie to save her life! Ramiel had many memories that could prove that, several are rather hilarious. _Go to her! Stop listening to this fellow who knows nothing about the two of you and go to her before you hurt her any more than you already have!_

Defeated, the Void can only withdraw with a tortured shriek from the fallen angel's body, allowing it to return to normal once more. It had not expected Ramiel's feelings for Zerachiel to be strong enough to oust it, the Void had only thought those emotions strong enough to mutate and manipulate. _Indeed, love is the hardest emotion to control… Lust, on the other hand, is so much easier to toy with… I shall not bother myself with love any longer._

The barely conscious Ramiel lies in her beloved's arms, her eyelids weighted with exhaustion. As the dark aura flows away from her, vanishing with the wind, blonde slowly creeps like a brilliant flame from the base of Ramiel's silver hair until it has consumed every single strand; the amber of her eyes bleeds out and gives way to green and her clothes return to normal. _Good, I am myself again…_

With all the energy that remains in her body, the relieved Ramiel leans up to kiss her Captain, savoring the soft warmth of her beloved's lips against her own. Before losing consciousness, the blonde angel whispers five very important words, "I love you too, Zera…"

**A/N: Please leave me a review to tell me how I did! Thank you in advance!**

**Haruka**


End file.
